starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tahiri Veila
Tahiri Veila nació en Tatooine en el 12 DBY hija de un par de granjeros de humedad. Tras la muerte de estos fue adoptada por el líder de una tribu de moradores tusken, hasta que mostró su habilidad en la Fuerza. Alrededor de 22 DBY, Tahiri fue descubierta por la Maestra Jedi Tionne Solusar, y fue traída al Jedi Praxeum sobre Yavin 4. Estando en el Praxeum ella conoció a Anakin Solo, del cual ella se hizo muy amiga y compartió muchas aventuras. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Tahiri fue capturada por los invasores durante el ataque sobre el Jedi Praxeum y fue "formado" por Mezhan Kwaad y Nen Yim para ser un híbrido de Jedi y de yuuzhan vong. Después de ser rescatada por Anakin Solo, Tahiri se hizo una Jedi de suma importancia ya que consiguió aprender el idioma yuuzhan vong. En 27 DBY fue testigo de la muerte de Anakin Solo, a quien había comenzado a ver recientemente como algo más que un amigo. Debido al dolor emocional causado por su muerte, la personalidad implantada yuuzhan vong intentó asumir su mente. Después de unificar satisfactoriamente a ambas personalidades, Tahiri ayudaría la Alianza Galáctica en el final de la guerra. Más tarde sería desterrada a Dagobah por revelar secretos Jedi, pero ella era otra vez un miembro activo de la orden por 40 DBY. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Tahiri fue manipulada por Darth Caedus, quien la llevó al pasado para ver la muerte de Anakin Solo y otros momentos de su vida. En el 41 DBY, Tahiri se convirtió oficialmente en la Aprendiz Sith de Darth Caedus. Para demostrar la lealtad y el compromiso hacia su nuevo maestro sith, Tahiri fue enviada a convencer al Remanente Imperial de apoyar militarmente a Darth Caedus. En la Segunda Batalla de Fondor (Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica), Gilad Pellaeon dirigía las fuerzas de ataque imperiales contra Fondor. Cuando La Alianza logró destruir su principal ciudad, la Almirante Niathal, estableció una tregua con el gobierno fondoriano. Todas las partes aceptaron el alto el fuego, salvo Darth Caedus quien siguió atacando con su nave, el Anakin Solo (Destructor Estelar clase Imperial). Cuando Gilad Pellaeon ordenó atacar al Anakin Solo, Tahiri, que estaba en la nave insignia imperial, lo asesinó. En el mismo año, atrapó a Ben Skywalker en Coruscant, minetras este se estaba hablando con Lon Shevu, en busca de informacion sobre el paradero de Darth Caedus. Teniéndolo cautivo en la prisión de la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, lo torturó para sonsacarle la ubicacion secreta de la base Jedi. Al no obtener respuesta, Tahiri llevó a Ben hasta donde estaba detenido Lon Shevu. Comenzó a torturar a este para ablandar a Ben, pero perdio el control y terminó con la vida de Shevu. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y ya no teniendo posibilidad de utilizar a Shevu como incentivo para Ben, Tahiri estalló en furia y se acerco a Ben para atacarlo y sacarle la ubicación de la base Jedi a golpes. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ben la atacó y la desarmó, quintandole el sable láser. Desarmada y golpeada, Tahiri se escabulló de la prisión de la GAG. Finalmente, en el ataque de Darth Caedus a la base Jedi en las Nieblas Transitorias, Tahiri se dio cuenta de cómo había sido manipulada por su maestro. Este la envió a destruir la base Jedi con una bomba de Baradio, y fue allí, donde Ben Skywalker logró que Tahiri desistiera de la tarea y lo ayudara a desarmar la bomba. Apariciones *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Fuentes * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Veila, Tahiri Categoría:Yuuzhan vong